transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Medical Diagnosis: Disaster
Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Contents: Cybertronian Hovercar Dr. Autobot Blurr had been severely injured in the fight at the Istoral Trench the last solar cycle. Much worse than usual, actually. The medics are scurrying about, trying to keep his unique systems stabilized until more experienced personnel arrived. An expert like First Aid, or Perceptor, or Torque. Needless to say, the one 'expert' who is about to walk in wasn't exactly the one the techs had been thinking of... Brainstorm walks in, ready to ask one of the medical techs a question related to one of the experiments he is working on. And.... possibly filch a few instruments while the medics aren't looking too closely. *ahem* ...He cruises on in and immdediately spots Blurr lying there, looking quite the worse for wear. He ponders to himself, "Wait, is he still banged up from...?" Then considers, no, this damage looks too extensive, too deep, and too recent (whew). Ah! Well, here's his chance to make up a bit for what happened last time. With HIS help, Blurr will be feeling right as rain in NO time! He walks over and greets the hovercar 'Bot. "Hey! Looks like you've been busy since I saw you last!" "..." Blurr is actually unable to respond to Brainstorm, his optics empty and his body motionless. There are various tubes running in and out of his lines, and his fuel is -everywhere-. It's quite an unpleasant sight. One of the techs glances nervously his way with that classic "Oh -no- it's Brainstorm" look, but what can a poor gumby do? Alas, nothing... Brainstorm waves off the gumby with a condescendingly important look. "Have no fear! I can tell you are all quite busy, so I have come upon the scene to lend you a hand and make your work day THAT much brighter and more efficient!" He moves in to inspect Blurr more closely. "Hmmmm...yes, you could use my help. But WHAT kind of help? Let me see...." and he brings out his overstuffed bag of tools from subspace, rummaging around. The ever-present briefcase dangles from his wrist, of course, and he keeps batting it aside. The technician nods quickly. "Uhh....right! Of course, Brainstorm..." and he scuttles off quickly, before the slightly binary scientist can pull him into something reckless and get him into all kinds of trouble. He joins his peers, who mutter and whisper among themselves and keep glancing nervously over at Brainstorm. They probably feel sorry for Blurr... Brainstorm grabs various objects from the bag, laying them on the slab Blurr is lying on. Occasionally they're too big to simply lay them on the table, so he lays them on Blurr instead. "You don't mind, right? Just let me know if that's a bother...." He peeeeers at the inert form. "No? GREAT!" He happily continues, sorting things according to color, size, and... musical abilities. Finally, he puts on some white gloves and starts poking at Blurr's wounds. "Hmmm...yes, I can see what the problem is. NURSE!!!!" He looks around crossly for the nurse, then realizes there are none. Ok, gumbies, then. He snaps his fingers at the nearest one. "You! C'mere, ASAP! I need you to help me with something!" The technician's optics go wide. Of course he is thinking "Oh primus why me?!" But he comes over, looking as nervous as the other one had. He just wants this to be over as quickly as possible. "Uh...sure...what do you need?" he asks meekly. He just hopes he doesn't get blamed for anything Brainstorm might do. Or screw up. His friends give him looks of pity. Brainstorm claps his hands together. "Alright!!! Let's get this party started! Now, I am going to make some...minor adjustments to Blurr's chest cavity. I need YOU to hold up his legs for me, so his fuel pump has to work harder to pump fuel up those extremities while I work. I want as little energon in his legs as possible, so keep them high! However, at one point I will quickly change the reverse-polarity of my plasma-pump dampener- which will send his energon suddenly pumping the OPPOSITE direction. That's when I need you to quickly drop his legs and run over and grab his ARMS, and lift those, so the energon doesn't flow too quickly up THOSE extremities! GOT IT? Don't worry, this'll be EASY-peazy!" The poor technician's optics widen further and further as Brainstorm speaks. Everything he's saying, it's just...it's so -wrong-. "B-but...Brainstorm...if we do -that-, we might risk damaging some of the more delicate circuitry in those parts. And....and, his joints are already damaged, they might be fragile." he points out timidly. Combat: Brainstorm runs a diagnostic check on Cybertronian Hovercar Brainstorm ahs! "Well, I've got the solution for that, don't you worry!!!" He rummages around his bag again and pulls out several... pillows. He tucks them under Blurr's appendages carefully and pats them for good measure. "THERE. All comfy!" Satisfied, he turns and whips out his trusty plasma-pump dampener and several multi-colored scalpels. "Alright- let's go!" Brainstorm prepares for surgery! "Hoookay..." The technician says with an air of exasperation. He glances away, staring at the wall for a moment before looking back. "Whatever you say, genius. I'm ready. I guess..." "Genius?" Brainstorm looks ever-so-briefly startled, then positively BEAMS. "Ah!!! Well! I am GLAD my reputation is finally catching up with me!" Almost humming with happiness now, Brainstorm takes the multi-colored scalpels and begins slicing and hacki-errr, operating with delicate surgical care.... on Blurr's inert form. There is the occasional odd "pop" and "sizzle" but Brainstorm rapidly waves them away, whispering "Don't wooooorry!" cheerfully whenever the medic gives him a look. At one point, he pulls out a soldering gun and makes a few loud BLASTs into Blurr's torso, followed by a soft "oops." He stares, then says, "Oh. Well, I'm sure he didn't really need THAT anyway!" He quickly pulls out a small flask of high-grade and pours it on the newly injured spot, then thinks a moment and throws the flask in for good measure. "There." Grabbing the plasma-pump dampener, he tenses, looking at the medic, and yells "Ok, this is it. NOW!", turning the dampener on with a PIIIING!!! Combat: Brainstorm expertly repairs Cybertronian Hovercar 's injuries. Combat: Brainstorm is able to repair some of Cybertronian Hovercar 's internal systems damage. The technician flinches and grimaces at every pop and sizzle and...whatever else was happening in there. "Um....are you sure you want to...ah. Too late." "Uh! I'd be c--never mind." "Ohh... Ouch." Finally, Brainstorm looks like he's going in for the final touches. Or should we call it a 'finale'? Which definitely sounds like something that comes at the end of a pyrotechnics display, not a surgery... Speaking of which, Brainstorm then pulls out a small firecracker. "Slaggit- the reverse polarity didn't...reverse fast enough! I've got to jumpstart it again! Now be sure you hold on to him tight- this might shake things up a bit!" He grabs a small medical "barf" bucket, lights the firecracker and holds the bucket over the rapidly shrinking ignition string. There is a BA-KOOOOOM!!! and the bucket cracks in two, but miraculously Blurr is still somehow (somewhat) intact. Smoke begins to fill the room, however...probably setting off the fire alarms. Oh well. Brainstorm looks intently at his work, nodding his head. "I think it's taking! Yes, his fuel is pumping correctly again and he's on the road to recovery!" He begins to solder Blurr back up, pausing to give the medic a thumbs up. "SEE? NO PROBLEM!" The technician just....stares. He didn't even respond to Brainstorm's instructions to hold on to Blurr. Now he knew Brainstrom was a bolthead, but he certainly hadn't expected -this-. Indeed, the fire alarms in the repair bay start to shriek at them. "Uh! I'll....go turn that off!" The technician shouts, and quickly scurries away, jumping on the opportunity to get -away- from this guy. It's a -really- good thing Blurr had been stasis-locked. Eventually, the alarms stop. But the tech doesn't come back. Brainstorm wraps up the "operation", nodding in satisfaction at his great work. He looks over and waves as the medic leaves. "Uh, yeah, you go do that, thanks! I'll finish up here. But I've got to say, just a piece of friendly advice, one scientist to another: try to be more *careful* next time! ...I'm not sure you were holding on to him firmly enough back there..." He shakes his head after the medic leaves, shrugging as he turns to leave. "Sheeesh! Amateurs... But whatcha gonna do?" A few kliks after the fire alarms stop screaming, Blurr begins to come to. But everything seems to be in a haze of some sort, and his movements are a bit sluggish. "...." He tries to get up off of the circuit slab, pulling all those life support lines with him. But he staggers and flops over onto the floor. Ughh, why does it feel like he's had a dozen glasses of pure engex? He doesn't remember having any drinks... Brainstorm is heading out when he hears the THUD. "Hmmm?" He looks over his shoulder and spots the blue heap on the floor. "Ah! Feeling better, are we? I see you're *twitching*! Twitching is ALWAYS a good sign!" The very helpful Headmaster rushes over to help Blurr up. "<<0111110011000011111001011000###...>> Uh-oh. Blurr seems to be trying to say something as he takes Brainstorm's hand and stands up unsteadily, but it sounds as if he's literally -gone binary-! Must've been that blasted technician's fault! Oh those fragging amateurs! They ought to slap 'em upside the head! Brainstorm shakes his head sympathetically as he observes Blurr's difficulties. "Ah, I apologize for the medical technician, Blurr. He was a bit...inexperienced, but he was really trying his best to help!" He helps Blurr back up on the slab. "Fortunately, *I* was here to supervise things, and as a result I'm sure you'll be up and running circles around the Decepticons in no time at all!" He beams, patting Blurr on the back. Then considers. "Though.... you might experience a few more bangs and rattles than you're used to inside your chest for a little while....but it's normal, trust me!" Blurr doesn't seem to have heard Brainstorm, either that or his words just didn't register with the speedster. He sits down on the circuit slab uncertainly, swaying slightly, then stabilizing himself by grabbing the wall. Once he can keep himself from falling over, he peers at Brainstorm, looking kind of unsure of himself. Whether the nutty scientist can tell from this or not, Blurr's vision seems to not quite be all there. Either that or he's hallucinating. Or both. "...." He mumbles something that is not quite intelligible, either. "...I-I'm sorry....zzzzzkk....I just wanted you to know...I think you'r-r-r-e beautiful..." Brainstorm looks a bit smug and immediately launches into an instinctive "Oh well, yes, I KNOW..." And then suddenly there's a pause in mid-sentence. The Headmaster blinks, then stares at Blurr for a moment. "Uhhhh... huh. Ha ha ha. YEEEAAHH-okay there Buddy, I think it's probably time for you for to ease back on that slab and take yourself a niiiice little nap! You'll feel better in no time!" Brainstorm looks around furtively, like he hopes no one saw Blurr's little outburst, then tries to puff up the pillows he placed under Blurr earlier. "Time to drift off into la-la land, my friend!" "...n-no...I never had...a-a-anyone like....y-y-y-you before..." Blurr protests as Brainstorm pushes him back down, but he only struggles weakly. Well, this is awkward... A couple of medical technicians snicker from a corner nearby... Brainstorm blinks. OK, yeah....what the slag to do? Brainstorm scratches his head with one hand for a moment, still puffing the pillows absentmindedly with the others. Then he notices the technicians and pauses again. Suddenly, the Headmaster grabs Blurr in a big hug and glares at the technicians. "DO YOU MIND, WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT." There, that oughta clear out the room. He hopes. Then he can tuck the delusional Blurr back onto the slab and get outta here.... For a solid few astroseconds, Brainstorm is holding Blurr in his arms. The techs stop laughing, just staring instead. Finally, they scuttle out of the room. Once they're gone, Blurr suddenly speaks up. And actually sounds articulate and clear, unlike before. "Brainstorm!" He jerks away suddenly, shoving the scientist away. He stares incredulously at him. "THESLAGDOYOUTHINKYOU'REDOINGHUHWHATTHEFRAG?!" Brainstorm jerks back with a startled and confused look. "BUT...I WAS...YOU WERE- I WAS..." He stutters and then hastily grabs his medical bag. "WELL I THINK YOU'RE GOOD TO GO. Just checking your...vital signs, that's all!" Nodding his head vigorously, he starts backing away. "Yep, just checking your...motor functions and knee-jerk responses. They're looking good!...and was doing absolutely nothing at all strange or unusual... WHYAREYOULOOKINGATMELIKETHAT." He instinctively brings up his briefcase like a shield and keeps backing towards the door. "...." Blurr watches him leave, looking flabbergasted. "You...I...youwerehuggingmewhywereyouhuggingmelikethat...." he is way too confused and disturbed at this very moment to control his speech patterns. Then he just decides to go back to recharging. Yeah....that...that sounded like a good idea.... He lies back down and hooks himself back up to the circuit slab's charging systems. Brainstorm leaves with a speed that even Blurr might be proud of...thinking to himself that next time, he will definitely find a better medical assistant! Has he learned anything from this experience? ....No, probably not. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.